Question Time with Axel and Roxas!
by cathmaster
Summary: Ask Axel or Roxas ANY question!
1. Intro

Question Time with Axel and Roxas

"**Hey guys!" I wave.**

"**Uh, why are we here?" Axel points to Roxas, who are both tied up.**

"**To do questions! And knowing Roxas he would run away." I rolled my eyes.**

"**HECK YEA I WOULD!" Roxas struggles in his chair.**

**Ask them any questions! I want two before I post the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 1

"Hey guys! Welcome to Question Time with Axel and Roxas!" I wave.

"What? QUESTIONS!" Roxas struggles in his seat.

"Ugh fine. I'll let you go." I snap my fingers and Roxas is untied from his seat.

"Hey! What about ME?"

"Quiet, Axel!" Then I whispered something into his ear.

"Haha! At least I'm not ANNOYING!" Axel laughs.

"WHAT?" Roxas summons his Keyblades and starts chasing me.

"SORRY SORRY!"

_From ultima-owner:_

_Axel: Do you have a short temper?_

_Roxas: Do you love Namine or Xion?_

"No, I don't have a short temper. Roxas does." He points to what's happening.

"OKAY FINE I'LL GIVE YOU A COOKIE!" Cat hands Roxas a cookie. He spits it out.

"I don't like oatmeal raisin!"

"WHAT THAT'S ALL I HAD!" Axel comes walking over to us.

"Hey how'd you get out?' I ask.

"Um, my ability is FIRE. Do the thinking?" He taps his head. I snap my fingers, tying them up again.

"HEY!"

"What? It's better if you ARE tied up."

"BUT-"

"ANYWAYS. Roxas! Do you love Namine or Xion?" I ask. He blushes.

"Well, Namine, considering the fact that Xion is basically SORA." He sticks his tongue out.

"Yea, it's like his tranny side!" Axel laughs.

"But Xion doesn't LOOK like a tranny." Roxas debated.

"Uh, does Xemnas look like a tranny?"

"No…"

"But he IS!"

"And HOW do you know that?"

"I walked into his room and he was wearing a red dress and lipstick."

"That just makes him a cross dresser."

"No because he was wearing a crown and a sash that read Tranny Queen 2010."

"OK NOW WE'RE JUST GETTING OFF SUBJECT! ON WITH THE QUESTIONS!"

_From Ru Tsuna:_

_Hey guys, I was wondering, what is your view on AkuRoku?_

"What's AkuRoku?" Axel and Roxas asked.

"It means you guys are a couple." I smiled.

"GROSS!"

"What? I think it's fine." I started typing.

"What are you doing?" They both asked.

"Typing an AkuRoku fan fiction."

_From: NoahMatrix1000_

_Roxas: Do you have any idea how many fan fictions that pair you with Sora._

"I don't know. Let's look it up." I start typing.

"What does that mean?" Roxas asked.

"It means…" Axel whispered to him.

"But he's a GUY!"

"Oh here it is!" I showed Roxas and Axel the number.

"398?"

_From DomTheNobody:_

_Axel: Who is your celebrity crush?_

_Roxas: Why is the sky blue?_

_;P_

"Hmm, I don't really have a celebrity crush. But if I had to pick one, I would say Angelina Jolie." Axel decided.

"But she has big DSLs!" I said.

"What's that?" They both asked. I told them.

"EWW GROSS!" Roxas said.

"Nice…"

"EWW AXEL!"

"And the sky is blue because one day Xion bought 4,000 boxes of it and Axel put bombs in each one and they all exploded and now they stay in the sky!" Roxas explained.

"What color was the sky before?" I asked.

"Red."

"And that's because-" Axel began.

"I DON'T want to know."

_From: Silver_

_Roxas: If you are fighting both Sora and Riku and you had Oblivion and Oathkeeper who would win?_

_Axel: Do you like Larxene? If so, list all the things you like about her._

_Both: Name any Organization XIII members that are gay. (If they are)._

"I don't know! Let's find out!" I summon Sora and Riku.

"Cat…" Roxas growls.

"AND you have to fight them while you're tied up.

"WHAT THAT ISN'T FAIR!" Then Sora and Riku start attacking.

Five minutes later Roxas is passed out.

"Don't worry. He'll wake up soon. And Axel. Do you like Larxene?"

"As a friend. I like that she has an anger problem."

"Isn't that a bad thing?" I asked.

"No. We fight a lot so it helps with missions." Axel explains. Then Roxas wakes up.

"Cat…"

"Sowwy! Want a cookie? It's chocolate chip!"

"ME ME ME!" They both squirm in their chairs so I give them both a cookie.

"Mmm delicious!"

"Glad you like it! Chef Xaldin made it!" They both spat it out.

"Why? I thought it was good?" I make a puppy dog face.

"He might have POISONED them."

"Oh. And guys! Do you think any Orgy members are GAY?"

"All of them except for us." They both say.

"Uh how do you know?" I asked.

"Don't ask." They shudder.

_From jj:_

_Axel: Are you a pedophile?_

_Roxas: Are you scared of his answer? Have you ever use your spikes as a weapon?_

_Update soon, Cat._

"Uh, NO! Just because-" Axel begins.

"We DON'T want to know." Me and Roxy say.

"I was scared of his answer a little bit. And yes, I have used my spikes as a weapon before."

"How?" I asked.

"Let's just say Larxene couldn't use her MOUTH for a week." He smiles.

o_0

Review pwease! I'll give you a cookie! :3


	3. Chapter 2

"Welcome back to Question Time with Axel and Roxas!" I wave.

"Do I get a cookie?" Axel asks.

"If Axel gets a cookie I want a cookie!" Roxas smiles.

"Even if they're made by Chef Xaldin?" I ask.

"YES BECAUSE YOU HAVEN'T FED US YET!"

_From ultima-owner:_

_Axel/Roxas: Why sea-salt ice cream?_

_Can you buy some for me?_

"We like sea-salt ice cream because it's salty and sweet!" Roxas drools.

"And NO, we can't buy anything for you because SOMEONE took all our money!" Axel yells.

"Uh, excuse me? You gave it to me, remember?" I said.

"No, Cat. You took our money and used it to buy some manga." Roxas says.

"Sorry. I can't hear you since I'm flipping my manga pages!" I flip them in Axel's face.

"Ooh, is that _Loveless_?"

_From NoahMatrix1000:_

_Roxas: Would you shave Sora's hair, beat him up and torture him with a chainsaw if you wanted to?_

_Axel: What would happen if Saix ordered everyone to dye their hair pink, what would you do?_

"No! He's my best fwiend!" Roxas hugs a Sora plushie.

"I thought I was your best friend!" Axel cries.

"No because you through that grenade at me that one time!" Roxas cries.

_Flashback_

"_Hey Roxas wanna play with the new box of grenades I got?"_

"_WHAT-" _

_BOOM BOOM BOOM!_

_End Flashback_

"See?"

"Hey you guys have to ask my permission first before you use a flashback scene! They are very expensive!" I say.

"And if Saix ordered everyone to die their hair pink, I would curse him out. Then I would beat him up with my Chakrams just for even thinking of that idea."

"Wow. Harsh much?"

"Not really." Axel throws a grenade.

…

"Hey it didn't go off-"

_BOOM!_

_From Mayu:_

_Roxas: If Axel could be your slave for a day, what would you make him do?_

_Axel: If you had to pick between Ventus or Roxas, who would you choose?_

_*hugs both*_

"If Axel was my slave for a day, I would make him give me massages, kill Vexen, feed me sea-salt ice cream, kill Vexen again, buy me some manga, and then he would kill Vexen again."

"What do you have against Vexen?" I ask.

"This." He turns his chair around. A kitten tail is poking through. Axel bursts out laughing.

"Shut up." Roxas growls.

"No, I think it's cute!" I squeal, and put some kitty cat ears on him. Roxas growls again.

"I would choose Roxas over Ventus, one, because Ventus is dead, and two, because it's no fun playing with a dead corpse."

"Then what were you doing last week?" Roxas asks.

"What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas."

"Amen!"

_From The Misaki Sisters:_

_Y+K: Hello!_

_Yukiko: First…*hugs Roxas* Sorry I just had to get that out of my system…_

_Kimiko: Damn fan girl… Kay anyway!_

_Axel: Are those marks on your face birth marks…or *snickers*…make-up?_

_Roxas: Do you think being with Sora is gay or masturbation? Since you're almost the same person…_

_~The Misaki Sisters_

"The story about my 'tattoos'-if you can call them that- is one night when Saix was sleeping I drew a big sharpie scar on his face, and his faded. Well, the next night, he did the same thing except he drew fake tear drops. Those didn't fade."

"Poor Axey!" Me and Roxas cry.

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!"

"And I don't think Sora is gay. He goes with Kairi, right?" Roxas says.

_From DomTheNobody:_

_Haha thanks for answering my questions! I never knew that is why the sky is blue!_

"Your welcome! Wanna know why the grass is green?" Roxas and Axel say.

"Why?" I ask.

"One day Vexen was running around outside with a box full of 'mysterious liquids'. Xaldin tripped him and all the stuff turned the grass green!" They smiled.

"What color was it before?"

"Red, because-"

"I DON'T want to know!"

"And don't forget to ask questions!"


	4. Chapter 3

"Hey guys! Welcome to Question Time with Axel and Roxas!" I wave.

"What? QUESTIONS!" Roxas struggles in his seat.

"Ugh fine. I'll let you go." I snap my fingers and Roxas is untied from his seat.

"Hey! What about ME?"

"Quiet, Axel!" Then I whispered something into his ear.

"Haha! At least I'm not ANNOYING!" Axel laughs.

"WHAT?" Roxas summons his Keyblades and starts chasing me.

"SORRY SORRY!"

_From ultima-owner:_

_Axel: Do you have a short temper?_

_Roxas: Do you love Namine or Xion?_

"No, I don't have a short temper. Roxas does." He points to what's happening.

"OKAY FINE I'LL GIVE YOU A COOKIE!" Cat hands Roxas a cookie. He spits it out.

"I don't like oatmeal raisin!"

"WHAT THAT'S ALL I HAD!" Axel comes walking over to us.

"Hey how'd you get out?' I ask.

"Um, my ability is FIRE. Do the thinking?" He taps his head. I snap my fingers, tying them up again.

"HEY!"

"What? It's better if you ARE tied up."

"BUT-"

"ANYWAYS. Roxas! Do you love Namine or Xion?" I ask. He blushes.

"Well, Namine, considering the fact that Xion is basically SORA." He sticks his tongue out.

"Yea, it's like his tranny side!" Axel laughs.

"But Xion doesn't LOOK like a tranny." Roxas debated.

"Uh, does Xemnas look like a tranny?"

"No…"

"But he IS!"

"And HOW do you know that?"

"I walked into his room and he was wearing a red dress and lipstick."

"That just makes him a cross dresser."

"No because he was wearing a crown and a sash that read Tranny Queen 2010."

"OK NOW WE'RE JUST GETTING OFF SUBJECT! ON WITH THE QUESTIONS!"

_From Ru Tsuna:_

_Hey guys, I was wondering, what is your view on AkuRoku?_

"What's AkuRoku?" Axel and Roxas asked.

"It means you guys are a couple." I smiled.

"GROSS!"

"What? I think it's fine." I started typing.

"What are you doing?" They both asked.

"Typing an AkuRoku fan fiction."

_From: NoahMatrix1000_

_Roxas: Do you have any idea how many fan fictions that pair you with Sora._

"I don't know. Let's look it up." I start typing.

"What does that mean?" Roxas asked.

"It means…" Axel whispered to him.

"But he's a GUY!"

"Oh here it is!" I showed Roxas and Axel the number.

"398?"

_From DomTheNobody:_

_Axel: Who is your celebrity crush?_

_Roxas: Why is the sky blue?_

_;P_

"Hmm, I don't really have a celebrity crush. But if I had to pick one, I would say Angelina Jolie." Axel decided.

"But she has big DSLs!" I said.

"What's that?" They both asked. I told them.

"EWW GROSS!" Roxas said.

"Nice…"

"EWW AXEL!"

"And the sky is blue because one day Xion bought 4,000 boxes of it and Axel put bombs in each one and they all exploded and now they stay in the sky!" Roxas explained.

"What color was the sky before?" I asked.

"Red."

"And that's because-" Axel began.

"I DON'T want to know."

_From: Silver_

_Roxas: If you are fighting both Sora and Riku and you had Oblivion and Oathkeeper who would win?_

_Axel: Do you like Larxene? If so, list all the things you like about her._

_Both: Name any Organization XIII members that are gay. (If they are)._

"I don't know! Let's find out!" I summon Sora and Riku.

"Cat…" Roxas growls.

"AND you have to fight them while you're tied up.

"WHAT THAT ISN'T FAIR!" Then Sora and Riku start attacking.

Five minutes later Roxas is passed out.

"Don't worry. He'll wake up soon. And Axel. Do you like Larxene?"

"As a friend. I like that she has an anger problem."

"Isn't that a bad thing?" I asked.

"No. We fight a lot so it helps with missions." Axel explains. Then Roxas wakes up.

"Cat…"

"Sowwy! Want a cookie? It's chocolate chip!"

"ME ME ME!" They both squirm in their chairs so I give them both a cookie.

"Mmm delicious!"

"Glad you like it! Chef Xaldin made it!" They both spat it out.

"Why? I thought it was good?" I make a puppy dog face.

"He might have POISONED them."

"Oh. And guys! Do you think any Orgy members are GAY?"

"All of them except for us." They both say.

"Uh how do you know?" I asked.

"Don't ask." They shudder.

_From jj:_

_Axel: Are you a pedophile?_

_Roxas: Are you scared of his answer? Have you ever use your spikes as a weapon?_

_Update soon, Cat._

"Uh, NO! Just because-" Axel begins.

"We DON'T want to know." Me and Roxy say.

"I was scared of his answer a little bit. And yes, I have used my spikes as a weapon before."

"How?" I asked.

"Let's just say Larxene couldn't use her MOUTH for a week." He smiles.

o_0

Review pwease! I'll give you a cookie! :3


	5. Chapter 4

"Hey guys! Welcome back to Question Time!" Axel and Roxas wave.

"Noez, I can't think of anything funny to say right now." I frown.

"But you're NOT funny, Cat." Axel says.

"And you're NOT rude." I say.

"And you guys DON'T love to argue." Roxas says.

"We're not arguing!" Me and Axel say. Roxas face palms.

"Can we PLEASE get on with the questions?"

_From ultima-owner:_

_Roxas/Axel: Do you think Demyx is annoying?_

"Uh, no. He's good at-"

"Do we really want to hear your sexual remark, Axel?" Roxas says.

"Yes-"

"No, we DON'T."

"I do!" I wave.

"ANYways, I don't think Demyx is annoying. Except one time I caught him taking a bubble bath in my room." Roxas said.

"And I was with him!" Axel says.

"That was the most HORRIFIC image I had ever seen." Roxas shudders.

"YAY YAOI!"

_From CrossMyNobodyAndHopeToFade:_

_Alright, I've got a few questions for my fave characters. ^^_

_Axel: So, Axel. Do you feel like you were screwed, after being killed to save Sora's a-…butt. Pardon my almost language…*bows madly*_

_Roxas: Okay, first of all, I think you're hot- er, sorry again…*bows more* Anyway, what is it like to share a body with Sora, Ventus, Vanitas, AND Xion?_

_Both: Will you live in my guest room if I give you free sea-salt ice cream and cookies for a few years? Don't mind the pesky, spiky haired blonde boy…he's my gay- er…fanspazzed brother._

"I do feel pretty screwed. I mean, he WANTED to kill me and then I ended up saving him. And they say I don't have a heart." Axel crosses his arms.

"But I brought them back to life! It was pretty tricky to get Roxas out of Sora's body, though…" I have a flashback.

_Flashback_

"_Okay Sora, you're coming with me." I say._

"_Uh, why?"_

"'_Cause I need to get Roxas out of ya."_

"_Say WHAT?"_

"_I'm doing a Question Time with Axel and Roxas."_

"_AXEL? ISN'T HE DEAD?"_

"_No, I brought him back to life."_

"_You did WHAT?"_

"_Geez, are you THAT stupid?"_

_End Flashback_

"Needless to say, someone's paying a hospital bill."

"You're crazy, Cat. And it felt crowded being in the same body with FOUR people. And there's a lot of arguing. And there was an issue of where we would sleep. Xion would take the brain, I would take the stomach, Vanitas would share the brain with Xion, and Ven would take the heart." Roxas explains.

"That explains SO much." I face palm.

"I would live with you! Free ice cream and cookies!" Axel fist pumps.

"Eh, maybe. Do you have a pool?" Roxas asks.

"So Dem-Dem can come!" Demyx appears.

"DEMY!" I glomp him.

"WOULD YOU GET OUT OF HERE?"

"Aww, no love for Dem-Dem?"

"NO!"

"Guys, don't be so rude to him!" I lecture Axel and Roxas.


End file.
